Photo Albums
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: The Five and Po gather with Master Shifu in the Waiting Room to look through an old Photo Album of his. They find out some surprising things about Tigress along with shocking news. There will be sequel one-shots. I don't own KFP!


**Hey everyone! Fore those who ship Ti/Po, it's more of a brother/sister relationship for them here. This is Tai/Ti, just saying! :) I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Cute one-shot, enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

"Master, why have you called us here?" Tigress asked. The Five and Mater Shifu were in the Waiting Room.

"I shall tell you once Po comes." was his reply. The Five sighed in chorus.

"Master Shifu!" Po suddenly yelled, running into the room, "Sorry I'm late, but GUESS WHAT?"

"What, Po?" Viper said worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"WRONG?"

"Oh dear, it must be bad." Crane said.

"BAD?"

"If _Po_ is worried, then I'm sure we need to do something." Monkey decided. Mantis snickered.

"WORRIED?"

"Po, SPIT IT OUT!" Tigress yelled.

"It's here!" Po cried, grabbing Tigress in a hug.

Master Shifu coughed, but Po just continued bouncing.

Tigress pulled free and said threateningly, "Po, if you do not tell me what is going on, I swear to God that I will-"

"The new Tigress action figure is here!" Po interrupted gaily.

A shocked silence followed. The Five and Shifu stared at Po. He had created such a big scene for _that?_

"Aren't you guys excited?" Po asked.

"Po..." Mantis said, "You LIVE with Tigress. You eat with her. You get beaten up by her. Who cares about the action figure?"

"I do!"

"SILENCE! Do you want to know why you are here or not?" Mater Shifu shouted.

"Sorry, Master Shifu." everyone chorused.

"Very well, then. You are here to see this." Shifu pulled out an old photo album, probably full of paintings.

"An old album?" Monkey questioned.

"Of baby Tai Lung up till 17-year-old Tai Lung?" Viper asked tiredly.

"Not JUST Tai Lung." said Shifu, "Tigress...do you remember this?"

Tigress had wide eyes and a rather horrified expression, "Master, we can_not _look through all this, it's humiliating."

"We gotta see this."Crane decided. There were excited nods all around as Tigress groaned.

"Wait. Did Tigress know Tai Lung personally?" Po asked,"That would be totally... AWESOME! Like, weird... but awesome."

The Furious Five shrugged. Shifu nodded, "They trained together for about 10 years, when Tai Lung's heart was still- or so I thought- pure. They are only 3 years apart, really. **(A/N: I know Tai Lung is a lot older than Tigress, but I needed to change it for the story. Meaning Tai Lung was only in prison for 10 yrs in this, not 20.)** They were inseparable. Best friends, lov-" He was cut off by Tigress's angry hiss.

Shifu opened the book. The first picture was very cute. Tigress, maybe 7 or 8 years old, was sitting contentedly in Tai Lung's lap. He was looking after her rather protectively, and Masters Shifu and Oogway were sitting next to them, smiling.

Tigress was undoubtedly an adorable cub, but her eyes had something in them, an excited, happy, cheerful glow. Full of curiosity and enthusiasm. The older Tigress's eyes had since clouded over.

Tai Lung was telling her something and Tigress was laughing happily.

"Awwww!"Viper squealed. Monkey sniggered.

Mantis coughed, "You look different now." he said.

Tigress flushed, "Shut it, Monkey. And of course I do, I was 8, now I'm-"

"Now you're?" Po interrupted. He'd always wanted to know her age.

"24."

"That's it?"

"Do I look any older?"

"No, but your training..."

"Forget it, Panda."

Shifu turned to the next page. There was thunder and lightning outside, in the picture. Tigress had her paws over her ears, snuggling into Tai Lung, who was doing the same. Master Shifu was sitting next to the fire and Master Oogway was telling them something, maybe a story.

"Tigress... you're afraid of THUNDERSTORMS?" Crane exclaimed.

"No... I just- I have- I... I have sensitive ears, OK? I'm feline, remember... cat family has sensitive ears." Tigress snapped

"Ok, calm down.."

"Master, we've seen enough." said Tigress pleadingly.

"But we've only seen 2 pictures." Viper protested.

"That's good enough."

"Girls, enough. And everyone, I keep this in the bookshelf." Shifu intervened. Everyone grinned, but stopped at Tigrss's upset face.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Tigress was showing emotion.

"What's wrong...?" Monkey asked, almost scared.

"I... don't laugh.. please?" Tigress said. She had edged near the door and was almost out of the room.

"We won't." Mantis assured her.

"I still... love... him." And with that, she ran out of the room.

"Did she just say..." Crane gaped.

"WAIT, TIGRESS!" Shifu ordered.

Tigress stopped,her back to Shifu, "What?"

And Shifu informed them that the Wuxi Finger Hold had flung Tai Lung into the Pool of Sacred Tears. Right into it.

"So?" Po asked.

"So, Panda, the Pool never ceases to bring the good of people out and destroy their evil."

"So?" Now Tigress questioned.

Master Shifu's reply was greeted by 6 shocked, mixed faces, jaws hanging open, eyes wide, gasping for air, asking every question possible. His words had created a wave of chaos, of horror, of curiosity. Tigress felt tears (most unlike her) in her eyes. Po was babbling, the other 4 were simply staring...

"Tai Lung still lives."


End file.
